Currently, when a user logs into a connected home application utilizing a user device (e.g. a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc.), the user may retain access to such connected home device while in the custody of the user device. This leads to a potentially vulnerable situation when the user device has been compromised, etc., as the compromised device may be utilized to access the connected home device by a user not meant to have access to such connected home device.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.